


blind man's bluff

by unveils



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re the only thing, Nee-chan.”</p>
<p>A soft beat of silence in the dark, and Mukuro’s heart flutters in her chest like a terrified thing.</p>
<p>“We’re the only thing in this world that matters.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	blind man's bluff

When Junko tells her to take the knife from the bedside table and carve, Mukuro does it without question.

It’s a stark contrast against the smooth wood of the bed frame, ugly and raw where the grooves pull up in little curls of wood around the heavy-handed letters.

_(Junko Otonashi & Mukuro Otonashi)_

Mukuro doesn’t ask, but she doesn’t need to. The bed is big enough for five of their bodies to be spread full, side by side, and Mukuro knows that Junko has her own (bigger, maybe -- these people like the way she smiles), but she’s here, curled next to Mukuro like they’re still on the streets, pressed between twin piles of garbage and rot.

“I hate it.” She says, finally. “I hate this waste of space bed. This waste of space house. These waste of space humans with their waste of space fucking lives.”

When she exhales, Mukuro feels the warmth of it on her chin, a stark contrast to the cold of the knife still in her hand. There’s a moment of silence, and Junko’s fingers come up to trace the lettering on the frame.

“We’re the only thing, Nee-chan.”

A soft beat of silence in the dark, and Mukuro’s heart flutters in her chest like a terrified thing.

“We’re the only thing in this world that matters.”

 

 

 

..

 

 

Mukuro realizes she doesn’t really care about the world, about herself. 

In this life, there's only Junko.

 

 

 

..

 

 

She kills a man for the first time for the way that Junko’s eyes snap wide with panic when he puts his hands on her. It’s instinctual, like strings pulled taut to a point when the knife slides up and through his ribcage.

Junko’s eyes go blank when he slumps against her, and Mukuro's breath catches on the ease of it all. How quickly she flickers.

“How predictable.” Junko says, soft, the only thing before her eyes well with tears -- before her mascara begins to run and she’s a mess, delirious, stumbling into Mukuro’s arms -- bloodied and vulnerable and inherently, unknowingly vicious all in one.

 

 

 

..

 

 

They’re wrong to praise her for being untouchable, she thinks.

Every prayer whispered into the dark for Junko (wrenched from her mouth like a habit, nightly underneath the flimsy flaps of her tent) is another bullet she’s taking to the chest, another hole she’s punching into herself.

She’s got scars, just like the rest of fenrir. too many to count.

They're just not visible.

 

 

 

..

 

 

Even as she gurgles on her own blood, spits out the words --

_“But why was I? It wasn’t… supposed to…”_

Her mind’s working even through this -- she’s pulling pieces from the past and sliding them together like they were always meant to go. And in an instant, Mukuro knows. Her eyes pull wide.

_You and me against the world._

_You and me._

You--

(Junko.)

It was always supposed to be like this.


End file.
